


The great escape

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: A story about the residents of River Covenant, New Jersey.





	The great escape

Introducing the cast:  
Josie Ruth- Growing up in a broken home wasn’t easy her father up and leaving when she was two, and her mother gone sex crazed and doped up on cocaine...she was left to take care of her two younger siblings. Her oldest brother lives up in Boston with his wife, and three children. Working odd end jobs was something she had grown accustomed to from the age of twelve, she had a few boyfriends throughout high school but really nothing worth telling. Her little brother and sister’s real father showed back up on Josie’s 15th birthday...he had been presumed dead by his Sargent but obviously he wasn’t. Keith raised his now 9 and 7 year old kids and took Josie in for the remainder of her childhood. Graduating school with honors she was accepted into a fine arts school where she took up creative writing. Half way through her second semester of college she has enough money to open a bakery due to all of her past jobs and her current one at the local library. She currently still lives in her dorm room, and works three days a week until she graduates in three years.  
Megan Tyree- She had a semi normal life growing up, that is until her 14th birthday when her mother was killed in a shoot out not far from their house. Meg found her lifeless on the ground when she came home from school, she didn’t have much family and obviously couldn’t work...but she was able to convince her older brother that she could manage on her own. When she turned fifteen a week later she was hired at McDonald’s which of course didn’t pay rent but her mother’s bank account would cover it for awhile. When she turned 17 she was kicked out and forced to move in with her abusive boyfriend, she continued to work at McDonald’s and hoped her life didn’t get any worse. For the remainder of her senior year of high school she lived in her car because she just couldn’t take the abuse anymore. Meg was accepted into the local community college and due to money she had saved up, moved into a small apartment keeping her current job. However when college picked up she found that her high school job wasn’t going to cut it anymore, while she was out one day she saw a flier for an upcoming bakery...so she went for an interview. Long story short she got the job, and a lifelong friend.  
Sam Moore- His mother worked three jobs just to keep him and his family afloat, she made sure he and his sister never had to work to help her out. Other then being short on money things were okay, but at sixteen his older sister got pregnant throwing them into an even deeper financial hole. His sister Tori was able to move in with her boyfriend Alex and get a job at Subway, for the next few years it was just Sam and his mom. Upon graduating high school he became a mechanic at a private garage. Within two months of working he was able to buy an apartment and car, moving his girlfriend in with him. Things didn’t work out with her though, so now he lives by himself.  
Kenzie Elizabeth- her father is nonexistent. Her mother might as well be as well, her adoptive father Glenn raised her and is the only one she’s close to in her family. She was a very bright girl with the personality of a sunshine ray, but in middle school the light disappeared. In her freshman year of high school Kenzie ran away from home with her girlfriend Tessa thinking that was the answer to all of her problems, she was wrong. When Kenzie turned 15 her childhood friend Josie got in contact with her and a few months later they met up and she agreed to come home with Josie. Kenzie finished her schooling online, getting accepted to an art school and rooming with her friend Josie. Currently she works at a private garage (yes, with Sam) and lives in her dorm for the next four years.  
Sarah Johnson- Raised in a happy home all of her life she’s never really experienced such heartache as most other characters. She’s looked at as the cheerful one. She loves nature and all animals, she works as a vet and is high school best friend of Josie. Sarah lives in a loft with her grey cat Luna, and her beagle Red.

Destiny Schultz- destiny is the child of Wendy Schultz one of the most dangerous Russian spies known to date, when she was 12 she met Josie in elementary school. Josie was the first person who didn't treat her any differently because of her upbringing. Her aunt Brinda raised her until she was murderd when destiny was 17. Wendy refuses to come home for her sister’s funeral, Brinda left everything to Destiny. The next year she went to the local community college and got a job at Yankee Candle at the local mall. Upon working there for five months she wasn’t loving it, so Josie offers her a job at her bakery when it opens. Currently Destiny lives in her aunts suburban house, working at Josie’s bakery and is going to school (2 more years).)  
Cody Smith- Cody gave Josie a job at his family’s laundry Matt when she was barely thirteen years old. They stayed in touch even after Josie began working different odd jobs. Cody’s parents died in a house fire when he was 12, his uncle Will taking him in. Will and Cody hates the other and at 16 he amancipates himself. Cody moves into his girlfriends house until he had enough money to do for himself. he goes back to school after buying an apartment using what was supposed to be his money for college. Josie reaches out to her old friend telling him about her newest adventure (bakery) and hires cody. A few months later his girlfriend cheats on him.  
Jared Dennis- his father died when he was about 4 months old, leaving his mother to raise him. Jared’s mom committed suicide when he was 15, and he got sent to a foster home. Within four months of living there he had gotten sexually abused, stabbed among other things so he just left. Living on the streets was better then foster care, two years later when he turned 17 he was found by a woman named Elizabeth Brown who was a local actress. Liza later took him in as her own until he was able to be on his own...she didn’t have much other then her cat, Lulu and her hamster Alex. Jared got a job as a welder straight out of high school and was able to afford a house for himself...and a new house for his surrogate mother. Currently Eliza still works as an actress but is more well known, and Jared still lives in his house.  
Chapter one- Everything has changed  
Josie’s POV  
I sighed, I’d been sitting on the edge of my bed for about thirty minutes trying to motivate myself to get ready. Monday’s we’re always a big day for me...I had to get myself ready, open the bakery at 6:20 a.m., work until about 10 and then go to classes until 6. Then I worked some more depending on what day it was. I only worked on Wednesday,Monday and Saturday because of my tight schedule. I had three workers so it wasn’t hard to manage and I definitely wasn’t hurting for business. Destiny worked Tuesday and Thursday, Cody worked Monday and Friday. Meg worked Monday, Thursday and Friday. Even when I was off I still overlooked everything, signed for shipments you know fun manager stuff. I had a pretty sweet life though and I lived with my childhood best friend until I graduated of course. I was majoring in my hobby, I worked with all of my friends... but I had to admit having a boyfriend would be nice. Oh well, bitch motivate yourself you have shit to do. With that I rose from my bed and grabbed a towel and clothes, going to the shower.  
Kenzie’s POV  
I blinked awake as I saw the bathroom light turn on then the door promptly shut. For someone who was a straight up hustler like my best friend, Josie sure acted proper. It’s not that Josie had forgotten where she had came from but it’s like she had a million different personalities. Damn Gemini bitch, you had to love her though.  
“I should get ready for work.” The blonde sighs stretching her arms above her head, and sliding off of my bed. Working at a private garage hadn’t been in my five year plan but, you had to do what you had to do. Being a mechanic wasn’t all that bad, I even had a great work friend and the hours were manageable. Having a romantic partner grossed me out because of my former relationship...but I was only eighteen there would be plenty of time for a relationship later on.   
“Hey.” Josie sighs getting out of the shower about five minutes after I’d gotten ready for the day.  
“Hey McBeautiful.” I greeted her as per usual.   
“So what’s on the agenda for today, McBitch?” Josie wonders starting the coffee pot, then going to the refrigerator to pull out the milk carton.  
“You know I am capable of starting the coffee.” I sighed, because of her epilepsy she couldn’t drink coffee.  
“I know.” Josie nods pouring herself a glass of milk, grabbing a packet of oatmeal out of the box and pouring the contents into a bowl. Josie sprinkled some brown sugar and honey into it, and some raisins. Adding water she placed the bowl in the microwave, heating it up.  
"how can you eat that every single morning?"I made a face, disgusting if you asked me.  
"creature of habit."Josie smirks going over to her medicine box and taking out her seizure medicine, anxiety medicine, and depression medicine. After grabbing a water out of the fridge she took them. The microwave beeped then and she took the bowl out.  
"Smoke before work?"I rose an eyebrow.  
"is there any other way to start the day?" Josie smirked.


End file.
